callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Vision Goggles
are a usable equipment that allow the player to see in little to no light. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered AN/PVS-7B night vision goggles are available to the player in many levels of the campaign, and are always available in multiplayer. During the campaign, they can be used in conjunction with the AN/PEQ-2A laser to see a visible path a bullet will take, which can help with accuracy in some situations. However, this will not work to predict the path of a second bullet fired from the hip will take due to recoil. These may still fly anywhere within the crosshairs. Using these devices in a dark environment gives a great advantage over opposition, although they can be bulky and cut down peripheral vision. Light flashes from firearms and flares are more powerful and disorientating. They are only particularly useful twice in the campaign: once in the mission "Blackout", in the house where the player rescues Nikolai, and once in the mission "The Bog", during the fight in the first building. Night Vision is also available in multiplayer, but there are not many areas where it is needed. It may have some use on the maps Wet Work or Bloc, or in the dark hallways of Vacant if the player's television's or PC brightness and contrast settings are too low. In broad daylight, it becomes almost impossible to see anything becuase everything on the player's screen is bright green and white, and everything is also very shiny in this state. Gallery Engaging second enemy troop in house Blackout CoD4.png|The Night Vision Goggles in "Blackout". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Night vision goggles make their return, but are not used often in the campaign and not at all in multiplayer. It seems to have much more contrast, the lit areas glowing profusely, making it especially hard to look at. The only time that they are a major use is in "The Gulag", when night vision is needed to infiltrate the dark bottom cells until they find light again. It's seen again in "Just Like Old Times", only being useful for a few engagement with Shadow Company in the caves, but its use isn't particularly needed. Night vision goggles can also be used in the Special Ops mission Overwatch, but they are not particularly useful. In multiplayer, they have completely disappeared, probably because of the introduction of the Thermal Scope being so useful in dark areas and when smoked, with the fact there are no dark maps in-game. Gallery MW2 Night Vision Goggles.png|The Night Vision Goggles in "Just Like Old Times". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition Working Night Vision Goggles were sold with the Prestige Edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the most limited edition of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are supposed to look like the NVGs In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, as modeled by Captain Price before Gaz cuts the power during the mission "Blackout". Interestingly, on the box for the NVG's it says, "Issued by Griggs." Gallery Prestige editon Griggs.jpg|Griggs located on the Modern Warfare 2 Prestige Edition. NVGs.jpg|The night vision goggles available in the Prestige Edition of Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Night Vision goggles are available in the mission "Stronghold", where they are used at the beginning of the level and near the middle. At the beginning, they are worn by Yuri and Price while they parachute into the Castle grounds, they are then immediately taken off once they get to the ground. They are put on again in the dungeons of the castle, where they are used to navigate the powerless corridors, until the enemies start using flares, when they are taken off once again. The player can put them on and off at will, but that is not advised in light areas. The Night Vision goggles are also available to Yuri in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Spec Ops Night Vision Goggles are available in only available in the Spec Ops missions "Firewall" and "Kill Switch". On "Firewall", they are available to the player on the ground, and on "Kill Switch", they are available to Scarecrow before the EMP detonation. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Night Vision Goggles appear in the Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified mission Active Measures, and are activated by pressing the right arrow key on the D-pad. Alex Mason must use them to see in the dark throughout the mission. Choosing not to use them will grant the player the Not Afraid of the Dark trophy. Call of Duty: Ghosts Night Vision Goggles appear in the mission "Clockwork". They are also being seen worn by Keegan in the mission "Atlas Falls". Keegan Russ CoDG.jpg|Keegan with Night Vision Goggles. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Night Vision Goggles are used in the mission "Armada". Using Night Vision Armada AW.jpg|The effects of Night Vision. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Night Vision Goggles return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. They are first seen very prominently in the first reveal trailer, being used by Captain Price and several SAS operatives. Campaign Night Vision Goggles are a part of the players' loadout in the missions Clean House, The Wolf's Den while playing as Kyle Garrick, and Going Dark. Multiplayer While not appearing as standalone equipment in Modern Warfare's multiplayer, a dedicated nighttime map rotation playlist is available in the multiplayer. Here, the night vision goggles are a permanent part of the players' loadout. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare - Dark Edition Similar to Modern Warfare 2's Prestige Edition, Modern Warfare's Dark Edition includes a working pair of night vision goggles. Stylistically, they appear to be based off of the GPNVG-18s first seen in the reveal trailer. Interestingly, an XRK logo can be seen on the right side of the device. Trophies *'Not Afraid of the Dark' (Bronze Trophy ) - Complete ‘Active Measures’ Operation without using Night Vision Goggles. Trivia *On the Xbox Live marketplace, the player can buy a pair of Night Vision Goggles for 240 Microsoft Points for their avatar to wear. When the Stimulus Package was released, they were available for free for a limited time. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer, when the goggles are switched on they cannot be seen on the character model. *In the cutscene of "Stronghold", they are referred as the "AN/AVS-6 vision goggles". Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Tactical Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Tactical Equipment